User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Spiritual energy system of the body and more
The energy system of a living creature and its connection to existence! The universe exists inside of you, according to Dr. Steven Greer the diagram shown on the right is folded up inside every living being and in the center of this diagram is the consciousness field(God source). Alien races are split up into types of civilizations and these different types show how advance the race is but to advance above a type 1 civilization you have to evolve your consciousness and become more spiritual according to Dr. Steven Greer and this makes sense from what i have shown you. Now lets move onto this energy system which is folded up within every living creature. Energy system The energy system of the body is formed from higher dimensional structures constructed out of spiritual energy. *Spiritual energy is contained in the DNA, the most spiritual energy is contained in multidimensional polygons made out of psychic energy(chakra) *Spiritual energy comes out of the DNA as a vibration made out of spiritual energy which is the aura and the auras shape is a sacred geometry and depending on how many spheres(yods) there are making up your aura it shows you how spiritual you are. *1 yod=1 spiritual point(spiritual energy(spiritual atom)) Psychic energy and Chakras: *spiritual energy goes up the kundalini into the chakras and if more spiritual energy goes into the chakras they make more psychic energy. *The chakras are made out of multidimensional psychic energy. *Spiritual energy contained in the multidimensional psychic energy chakra gets changed into psychic energy. Spiritual energy=Spiritual atoms *spiritual atoms are xen atoms that have there own consciousness but they are branches off of the collective consciousness so they are apart of a collective consciousness. Spiritual atoms are tetractyses. Morphogenetic field, Multidimensional polygon, Soul/Consciousness and Kundalini Spiritual atoms are the soul/consciousness and is xen energy that flows through the kundalini, DNA is encoded in the morphogenetic field(Which is also the aura and it also constructs the body) of a living creature and the morphogenetic field is made out of energy and flows out of and originates from the kundalini and the xen energy(Consciousness) comes from the higher dimensions goes through the higher dimensional structure of the brain and into the kundalini, the heart pumps blood around the body and the blood is the soul and the heart chakra(heart) along with all the other chakras are energy spirals which come out of the kundalini. The morphogenetic field of a living creature is woven into the morphogenetic field of the planet which is woven into the solar systems and then the galaxy and the universe this is the Logos hierarchy. Each being has its own multidimensional polygon but it is overlayed over the races polygon and the planets polygon. Keylon Codes, Partiki grids, and the Higher-dimensional brain As we evolve upward into higher dimensions we are assembling progressively more complex Keylon Codes into our Partiki Grid. The more Keylon Codes you have the more consciousness you will be able to bring or sustain. Evolution is the process of building up more complex Keylon Codes to increase the consciousness of any particular identity. You can do this consciously (more rapidly) or just let evolution take its course. The process of our evolution is much simpler if we understand that we have these units and that there are things we can do with the energy directed through our minds that can build into our own grids more complex Keylon Codes which will allow more of our highest consciousness to come in to our bodies and if we progress with this it will lesser the density of our bodies. This is how dimensional ascension occurs, how spiritual evolution and biological evolution occurs. Higher-dimensional brain, Chakras, and light bodies As you build up your partiki grid you are absorbing more energy causing you to vibrate more and access the higher dimensions. Your brain is a higher dimensional structure so your brain is a different multidimensional polygon(Made out of tetractyses) each corresponding to a chakra, in the different dimensions but you have to add more energy to build these polygons and access them so you are building your partiki grid more and more and as you build them you are basically building your light bodies and other spiritual bodies. CNS, the Brain, and the Kundalini and Chakras The Kundalini runs down the CNS(Central nervous system) and is contained within it. The MF/Aura originates from the Kundalini and the MF is a fractal field which constructs the body and it compresses the energy in the 7 points where the Kundalini joins with itself which are the Chakras. These condensed energy points form xell crystals which give you access to the higher dimensions and are in a liquid/plasma energy form and are used up by the Mitochondria which provide the energy for all our cells. If you condense this energy more you can gain many spiritual powers and more(Other powers can be teleportation/wormholes and time travel) Kundalini The life-force currents corresponding to the first 9 dimensions and first 3 Hova Bodies, Matter Densities and Shields are referred to as the Kundalini Energies. (Also known as the Universal Kundalini or Antakarana) The 3 embodied Kundalini Currents are the TELLURIC, DORADIC and TEURIC CURRENTS. Each Kundalini Currents is a Triadic Current - a set of 3 dimensional currents that function together and are separated by Magnetic Repulsion Zones. Each of the 3 Kundalini Currents is spiraled within the regions of the first 8 CELLS of human conception, located at the TAILBONE at the base of the spine. (The incarnating consciousness anchors its identity and Christos Manifestation Template within the FIRST 8 CELLS, to initiate Fetal Integration Process). Activation of the 3 Kundalini Currents progressively creates integration of the higher dimensions of consciousness and de-densification of molecular structure. When ALL of the frequencies within the 3 embodied Kundalini Currents, the 4th Kundalini Current - The Kee-Ra-ShA is activated. The human Kee-Ra-ShA begins at conception with the building of the Kundalini and the "Silver Cord", bridges of inter-dimensional frequency that connects the fetus to the Soul Matrix and through which fetal integration of the soul essence occurs. When the conception occurs part of the incoming soul essence first enters the original 8 cells at the base of the spine that will grow to become the fetus, establishing an energetic link, often called the Kundalini Energies, between the embryo and the incoming soul essence. The amount of energy stored in the Kundalini will be determined by the capacity of the genetic code to hold ULF and UHF energy; the soul essence energies that cannot integrate into the DNA will be stored in the Kundalini center at the base of the spine. Once the fetus begins to accelerate in vibration and grow, due to the stimuli applied by the soul essence, the faster vibrating portions of the soul essence energy are fed into the fetal body, forming 3 energetic coils at the base of the spine that connect the fetal body directly to the race morphogenetic field in Earth's core and the Soul Matrix in HU-2. This coiling spiral of ULF and UHF energy becomes the Kundalini energies, which slowly feed the body during its growth to physical maturity. As the Kundalini Spirals are being set at the base of the spine within the fetal pattern, another bridge of frequency is set into the body in the regions of the Navel, Heart and Crown Chakras and with the Pineal, Thyroid and Thymus glands. This part of the Kee-Ra-ShA energies creates a bridge of 9-dimensional frequency, a "Silver Cord", that opens the Crown chakra vortex for full fetal integration and connects the body form at the navel and several other regions of the body, to the sustaining energies of the Soul Matrix and Nada Hova Body. The Kundalini energies at the base of the spine connects to the Silver Cord frequency bridge forming a "main vertical current of energy" running through the fetus and the morphogenetic field, through which the body and consciousness will progressively raise in vibration and expand as physical growth and soul essence integration continues over time. In most contemporary humans the Kundalini Spirals usually remain dormant throughout the lifetime, following their original placement at conception. The Kundalini Spirals are connected to the Silver Cord and to the Pineal Gland at the brain center, and only become activated when the Pineal Gland receives enough stimulation of higher dimensional frequency as the Soul Integration and DNA activation process proceeds. The Kundalini Spirals are brought to life only through activation of DNA strands 4 and above, which occurs through the Soul Integration process. Most people will not experience Kundalini Activation - the process by which the "Pillar of Light" frequency bridge between the higher identity levels connects with the body through the Pineal and the Silver Cord at the navel. DNA Template and Kundalini Activation do not occur via “wishful thinking” or “hopeful intention”, they are processes of natural Bio-Spiritual CREATION PHYSICS, which occur via educated, conscious direction of energy and genuine Spiritual Wisdom. There is a natural Divine Right Order''' of energy mechanics that govern the manifestation of consciousness in biological form; the mechanics of this order must be understood and appropriately applied if one expects to attain genuine Bio-Spiritual Mastery. Kee-Ra-ShA Activation of the Kee-Ra-ShA anchors the 12th Dimensional HYDROPLASMIC BEAM within the body, initiating the process of Cellular Transmutation and intentional de-manifestation and Dimensional Ascension of the human biological form. In humans part of the Kee-Ra-ShA energies manifest as a "tube (pillar) of light" that runs down the center of the body and bio-energetic field from the Soul Matrix and higher identity levels and into Earth's core where the race morphogenetic field is stored. The human Kee-Ra-ShA begins at conception with the building of the Kundalini and the "Silver Cord", bridges of inter-dimensional frequency that connects the fetus to the Soul Matrix and through which fetal integration of the soul essence occurs. When the conception occurs part of the incoming soul essence first enters the original 8 cells at the base of the spine that will grow to become the fetus, establishing an energetic link, often called the Kundalini Energies, between the embryo and the incoming soul essence. As the Kundalini Spirals are being set at the base of the spine within the fetal pattern, another bridge of frequency is set into the body in the regions of the Navel, Heart and Crown Chakras and with the Pineal, Thyroid and Thymus glands. This part of the Kee-Ra-ShA energies creates a bridge of 9-dimensional frequency, a "Silver Cord", that opens the Crown chakra vortex for full fetal integration and connects the body form at the navel and several other regions of the body, to the sustaining energies of the Soul Matrix and Nada Hova Body. The Kundalini energies at the base of the spine connects to the Silver Cord frequency bridge forming a "main vertical current of energy" running through the fetus and the morphogenetic field, through which the body and consciousness will progressively raise in vibration and expand as physical growth and soul essence integration continues over time. In most contemporary humans the Kundalini Spirals usually remain dormant throughout the lifetime, following their original placement at conception. The Kundalini Spirals are connected to the Silver Cord and to the Pineal Gland at the brain center, and only become activated when the Pineal Gland receives enough stimulation of higher dimensional frequency as the Soul Integration and DNA activation process proceeds. Mitochondria and Kundalini energy system Mitochondrial DNA is only a small portion of the DNA in a cell; most of the DNA can be found in the cell nucleus. In most species on earth, including human beings, Mitochondrial DNA is inherited solely from the mother. Mitochondria have their own genetic material, and the mechanism to manufacture their own RNAs and new proteins. This process is called protein biosynthesis. Protein biosynthesis refers to the process whereby biological cells generate new sets of proteins. Without properly functioning Mitochondrial DNA, humanity cannot effectively generate new proteins for DNA synthesis. Nor store the levels of ATP required to generate the light from the cell to embody our spiritual consciousness. Thus, through the Mitochondrial DNA damage humanity is grossly addicted to consuming everything in the external world to fill this energy void within our cells. Because we have known nothing else in our recent history and have erased memories, humanity is unaware that we have existed with severely dysfunctional Mitochondrion. This is a direct result of the Mother’s DNA, magnetic principles and proton structure extracted from this earth and a synthetic alien version of “Dark Mother” that was put into the planetary architecture to mimic its functions. Humanity has been without its true Mother principle functioning on the planet and evidently this is recorded in the cells of our Mitochondrial DNA. This event has been described many times as the NAA invasion of Planetary Logos through controlling the magnetosphere and magnetic field. ''Mother’s Mitochondrial DNA'' When we equate the gender principle inherent in our creation and that our Mother principle is returning energetic balance into the earth core through the magnetic field, the next step is the implication to repair the Mitochondrial DNA. Mitochondrial DNA is the DNA located in mitochondria, structures within cells that convert chemical energy from food into a form that cells can use, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). ATP measures the amount of light quotient held by the cell and tissues of the body and is directly related to the embodiment of spiritual consciousness (Soul Matrix and Monad), which is energy and critical for energy metabolism. ''Crista'' The inner mitochondrial membrane is sorted into numerous cristae, which expand the surface area of the inner mitochondrial membrane, enhancing its ability to produce ATP. It is this area of the Mitochondrion, once functioning properly, that increases the ATP energy and generates light into the cells and tissues of the body. The cristae higher function in the mitochondrion is being activated in the ascending groups beginning in this cycle. Synchronically, the name “cristae” has been given through scientific discovery when its direct implication is related to the activation of the crystal gene. ''Mitochondrial Disease Depletes Energy'' Mitochondrial diseases are from genetic mutations imprinted into the DNA sequences. Artificial architecture placed into the planet, such as alien machinery(Black goo AI), with intention to make genetic modification to usurp the Mother’s DNA, manifested DNA mutation and DNA damage to all species. Mitochondrial diseases take on unique characteristics of blocked energy in the body because of the way the disease accumulated through inherited maternal genetics in ancestral bloodlines. Mitochondrion is critical for every day cell function and energy metabolism which also leads to spiritual progression of soul and oversoul (monad) embodiment. Mitochondrial disease reduces effective overall energy production for the available body-consciousness energy, stunting human development and spiritual growth. Thus, the body ages and gets diseases faster; the personal energy is deactivated thus depleted. This severely limits the amount of usable energy available for the brain development and all neurological system functions. Depletion of energy reserves for building brain and neurological development contributes to the spectrum of autism, neurodegeneration and other brain processing deficiencies. Defects in mitochondrial genes are associated with hundreds of “clinical” diseases prevalent in primarily blood, brain and neurological disorders. Kundalini Stages of Die Off Apoptosis is word of Greek origin, meaning "falling off or dropping off." Apoptosis is controlled programmed cell death which is directly related to the mitochondrial instruction set of the cell. Cell death plays a considerable role during physiological processes of multicellular organisms, particularly during embryogenesis and metamorphosis from kundalini spiritual activation. The key player in switching into this die-off mode is the mitochondria of our cells. In fact we must look to mitochondria as being the chief orchestrator of the entire Kundalini alchemy process of spritual ascension. Mitochondria play a central role in apoptosis (cell die off) by amplifying and mediating extrinsic apoptotic pathways, and in the integration and propagation of death signals originating from inside the cell such as DNA damage, oxidative stress, starvation. Apoptosis is most often induced through the disruption of the mitochondrial inner transmembrane potential and through a sudden increase in the permeability of the inner mitochondrial membrane. This causes an influx of water by osmosis into the mitochondria with the eventual rupture of the outer mitochondrial membrane, resulting in the release of pro-apoptotic proteins from the mitochondrial intermembrane space into the cytoplasm. This toxic die off is commonly felt during the detoxifying stage and effects of kundalini activation and Dark Night of the Soul. Mitochondria and ATP Production Mainstream science tells us that the main source of energy in the human body is from what we consume as nutrients that are converted in the Mitochondria and then stored as ATP molecules in the cells. More accurately, the multidimensional consciousness bodies are the main source of energy current in the cells of human bodily tissues, and when a human being chooses to develop their spiritual bodies, they gain increasing access to higher potential forms of spiritual energy and consciousness intelligence inside their physical body. For example, the Soul, Monadic and Avatar consciousness bodies store accumulated light energy in the ATP molecules throughout the cells of the physical body, when they are embodied. When the spiritual body is not active in the physical body, this results in mitochondrial dysfunction and cell death. The accretion and absorption of more light and energy into the cellular matrix and tissues of the physical body, is a function of Expanding Consciousness that occurs through the embodiment of higher spiritual layers. Liquid Crystal Cells The Crystal Core Activation is a planetary initiation that ignites an individual’s spiritual body into a catalytic process which activates the liquid crystal cells, both in the Mitochondrial cristae, and within the diamond Crystal Heart which contains the Permanent Seed Atom. Mother-Child RNA-DNA Records The Holy Mother through the Mother Arc Hubs, created within the Arc of the Covenant gateway, intends to reclaim the genetic bonds to heal her offspring incarnated within the lower creation worlds. This is also about correcting the Mother to Child RNA-DNA records within the divine blueprint of humanity, extracting Black Lilith archetypes and aligning the corrected Mitochondria and chromosomal bonds to the Holy Mother’s eternal flame, that is held deep within the Sacred Crystal Heart. The Mother Arc Aquamarine gateway has been initiated into its next stages of dissolving the NAA’s Patriarchal Domination Coding network and its Alien Dark Mother constructs that have infected the planet earth, and this lunar architecture has been tracked from the Wesa Fallen System. The structure of the universe Cosmic tree of life, Kathara grid, Logos and the universe Kathara grid, Logos and the Universe We have talked about the structure of the universe many times on this wiki but lets talk about it more! So the Logos fractals through the morphogenetic field(MF) as we know and a living organisms MF which corresponds to the Tetractys/Tree of life(Pascals triangle tetractys) which is apart of earths MF which corresponds to the tree of life(Pascals triangle tetractys+33 Crystal temples) which is apart of the solar systems MF which corresponds to the tree of life(Pascals triangle tetractys) and this is apart of one of 4 Kathara grids(Pascals triangle tetractys) which make up a Kathara grid which corresponds to the MF of the galaxy(So the galaxy has 4 Kathara grids) and the galaxies Kathara grid is made up of the 12 Zodiacs. There are many galaxies in the universe so the Kathara grid of the galaxies join together and fractal until it reaches the universes MF which corresponds to another Kathara grid which is made up of the 12 mega galaxies/Zodiacs of the universe. Orion God core Logos The God core(Logos) of this planet is Orion and it corresponds to one of the 2 central sephirot of the Kathara grid earth is apart of. Brain and universe structure The brain and universe both have the same structure which makes sense because of the fractal field! Cosmic tree of life The Kathara grid of the universe corresponds to the hexagonal yod of the tree of life which is the 3rd vibrational dimensions tree of life of the cosmic tree of life. Light and energy and the body Light and energy go down the center of the 3D cosmic tree of life and enters the body of the living organisms. 33 crystal planets of the tree of life The earth is one of 33 crystal planets which corresponds to one of the pathways or sephirot of the Kathara grid/tree of life/Pascals triangle tetractys of this universe and this universe is the main universe because it is the 3rd vibrational dimension so this universes Kathara grid/tree of life/Pascals triangle tetractys makes up the CTOL so it is the main structure of all of existence(It makes up the Kathara grid/tree of life(Pascals triangle tetractys) of all of existence). Tree of life(Collective consciousness) We have talked about the tree of life(collective consciousness) before now we can talk about the structure of it. It is the collective consciousness of the planet so its structure is the tree of life. Family Tree of Consciousness (Higher Self) The structure of the 6 primary levels of Multidimensional Identity represents a literal Family Tree of Consciousness through which all humans are connected to each other, all other life forms, the Universes, the Cosmos and Source Mind – one Mind (“God” or God-Source) The 6 primary levels of Identity are: *The '''Incarnate '''Identity – Tauren *The Soul''' Identity – Dora *The Oversoul Identity – Teura *The Avatar Identity – Dolar *The '''Rishi '''Identity – Solar The Gemantic Entity – Geomancy (See: Yunasai Matrix) From the perspective of the Incarnate Identity (HU-1) the process of evolution is the process of incorporation all 6 levels of multi-dimensional identity into the conscious cognition of “I am…” The first step in awakening multi-dimensional identity is to bring the Soul Matrix (the HU-2 Superconscious Mind) into conscious recognition within the biologically focused personality. This process is called Soul Integration. Learning to connect to you Higher Self is very, very important if you want to be responsible for your own evolutionary mechanic process and get answers to the many questions you may have during the ascension process. Taping into the Soul Matrix is the first step. Knowing that you are the member of a Family Tree of Consciousness and that the fact that you exist implies that there are 11 other physical incarnates beings in different time-space locations as part of your Soul Integration. Your soul is a plural with 12 faces and is part of a larger identity called the Oversoul that is composed of 12 souls – each with their 12 incarnate identities, so you are dealing with 144 incarnates in your immediate Oversoul family. Category:Blog posts Category:Spiritual Blog